


Cabin Fever

by AdrianWilde



Series: Pack Life [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Song Mingi, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT5, OT7, OT8, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Seonghwa, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianWilde/pseuds/AdrianWilde
Summary: When BTS planned to throw a nice presentation-party for their dongsaeng, Corona had definitely not been invited!Emotions run high, hormones have to be controlled and then there is that tiny fight because of the all-encompassing question: “Who are BTS` favourite dongsaengs: TxT or Ateez?”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Pack Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653925
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the (mostly) light atmosphere in this fic, I honestly hope that none of you are too badly impacted by Covid-19. I wish you and your families all the best! I hope, all the multi-stans out there get a little distracted by this story from the hardships we are facing momentarily.
> 
> Sorry for putting BTS "Taehyung" and TxT "Taehyun" in one room - I just really wanted everybody to meet their bias.  
> There are pictures of Jin´s and BTS´ flat in chapter 2 of part 2, if somebody is interested.
> 
> * Sunbaenim = Formal for “Big brother”  
> ** Hyung = Informal for “Big Brother”

„Thank you so much, sunbaenims*“ Yeonjun was smiling brightly at the Maknae-line of BTS.

“Of course” Taehyung grinned at Big Hits newest Alpha “I promised you that we would celebrate your presentation with a shopping spree. This is just a little different than we planned.” With that he gestured to their surroundings. They had made themselves at home in Jin´s flat and two representative of Gucci were bustling around, arranging portable racks loaded with colourful shirts and trousers. An artfully decorated cake waited for the guests on the kitchen table.

It was early march and unfortunately the first cases of the Corona-virus had been detected in South Korea. The company had forbidden their Idols and trainees to leave the dorms for anything else than practice. Yeonjun had tried not to show it but he was quite sad, that all the preparations for his presentation-party and the accompanying outings had to be cancelled. Of course his Hyungs could not stand him low-key moping around the practice rooms and Taehyung had decided, that they could just invite the Big Hit members and a few of his friends for a little party.

And to organize home-shopping – Even from the finest brands – was no problem for the world-star.

They had decided to start the party with a smaller group because not everybody could take the day of. The Maknae-line of BTS had trained their managers for years to give into their combined puppy-eyes, so they were already there. Sadly the only TxT – member, who was allowed to leave dance-training early was Taehyun, because he was feeling a little under the weather. But Yeonjuns Ateez-buddies had promised to arrive in a few minutes.

Yeosang and Wooyoung had called a day earlier and asked carefully, if they were allowed to bring Jongho with them. Their company had not been too pleased with the way, they had managed his presentation as an Alpha two month ago and had not left them a moment to catch their breath since then.

It was no secret, how big Jonghos admiration for BTS in general and Jungkook especially was. So this afternoon would be just as big of a treat to him as it was for Yeonjun. And secondly Jongho was really desperate to see Jin again and apologize to him for the way he attacked the elder in the frenzy of his presentation.

Yeonjun was in such a great mood, that he told the two former Big Hit trainees, that he would be happy to talk to another newly presented Alpha besides Jungkook.

The latter was eying the cake with great interest, before turning to Yeonjun. “I cannot believe, that you presented no less than three month after me. I am two years older than you!” he playfully pouted at the other Alpha.

Yeonjun could not help to restrain a proud grin. Taehyun tried to appease his favourite BTS-member “22 is not such an old age to present, sunbaenim”.

“Oh, don´t try to lie to him” Jimin poked his head out from behind one of the racks with a devilish grin on his pretty lips “We all know that our Kooki is an innocent little late-bloomer. He was just not ready to deal with all of this earlier” Jimin gestured to his own body.

With one powerful jump Jungkook flew over the back of the couch to chase his cheeky Omega around the kitchen island.

Taehyun and Yeonjun eyed the crumbled cushions on the couch anxiously… They did not want to anger Seokjin-sunbaenim, because his flat was left demolished. Yeonjun had been so thankful, when Jin had without hesitation offered his chic flat because the TxT´ dorm was too small.

Or how Jin phrased it: “Not good enough for his poor dongsaengs to even take another breath in.”

Carefully Taehyun put the crumbled cushion back into position, patting it a few times for good measure.

Jungkook had meanwhile caught Jimin and was proceeding to pin him to the wall, with both arms restrained behind his back. BTS-Tae in turn wrapped his arm around Kookies shoulders and whispered “Keep that for later, darling. We have a pup in our midst.”

Jungkook turned his head to land a short kiss on his Betas mouth and then winked at the unpresented Taehyun. The younger boy promptly tried to cover his reddening ears.

He was saved by the ringing of the doorbell. “That will be Wooyoung and Yeosang” Yeonjun exclaimed joyfully and sprinted to open it.

“Yeonjunie” Wooyoung squealed and started forward for a hug. Before the Omega reached his Alpha-friend a low growl sounded behind him. Jonghos hand had shot out to grip Wooyoungs arm tightly, trying to prevent him from reaching Yeonjun.

Instantly Yeonjun felt his own instincts triggered by the fresh scent of a new Omega and the sound of an aggressive Alpha.

Yeosang, who stood beside them, gently laid a hand on his packmates shoulder.

Taehyung rushed to their sides, immediately releasing calming pheromones. Feeling like it was his responsibility as the oldest Beta in sight, to resolve the tension. Yeosang hurriedly joined into the effort.

Jungkook stepped up to them and fixed Jongho with a hard stare. “Wooyoung and Yeonjun are just friends” he reasoned with a steady but strict voice “He won’t take your Omega from you.”

Jongho found back to reality fast and ripped his hand away from Wooyoung.

The heat shot to his face rapidly and he dipped down in a 90 degree bow.

“I am so sorry, sunbaenim” he directed the honorific at Yeonjun, despite them being only one year apart and Ateez having debuted before TxT.

There were a few moments, in which nobody talked and Jongho remained bowing down awkwardly.

“Yeonjun” Jungkook hissed at his company-member authoritatively. The hierarchy between the Alphas was decided, when TxT´s first Alpha shook of his stupor and turned to Jongho a little stiffly “No problem. I did a lot of strange things in the last month as well.”

“Oh” Yeosang smirked after having greeted the BTS members with low bows “You have to tell me all the embarrassing stories. Jongho is more of a mess than we ever were, because we all decided to stop with the suppressants the day he presented.”

Taehyung ushered them inside “And it already shows… I could feel how you were able to direct your scent much more accurate at the intended person than the last time I met you.”

Yeosang could only duck his head shily. No matter how often they met BTS – They still could not stop their inner fanboys around them. Especially when it came to their bias.

Speaking of somebody’s (…Wooyoung…) bias… Jimin was trying to move around Jungkook smiling sweetly at the new additions to their party. The problem was that Jungkook might have been the eldest Alpha in the room, but it was still hard for him to suppress his protective instincts when it came to his own Omegas. So he kept himself positioned between Jimin and the two aggressive Alphas, even after the confrontation ended. Jimin retaliated by hitting his dongsaeng over the back of his head.

“Hyungie” Jungkook wined hurt, but turned around to grab Jimin around his middle and lift him with an elegant half-turn, so he was facing the others. Satisfied the Omega greeted the bowing boys with enthusiastic waves.

“Wow” Wooyoung had stopped when he caught sight of the two Gucci-saleswomen and the endless supply of clothes.

Taehyung ushered everybody to the couch, a dreamy smile painted on his handsome face. “Let´s start shopping” he declared “Everybody can choose one item and Yeonjun will get two whole outfits. Your Hyungs** will pay.”

“Really, sunbaenim?” Taehyun searched Tae´s face for confirmation “We are all allowed to get something.”

“Sure” Jungkook dropped on the couch next to him “I hate shopping in general, but shopping for somebody else is even more boring, if you are not allowed to choose something.”

“Ah Kooki” Tae winked, while holding a emerald shirt up to check if it matched Yeojuns skin-colour. He then shoved him in the direction of the guest bedroom, that had been declared as the changing room “When you decide to choose presents for us once in a 100 years, your choices are always really thoughtful.”

The younger boys watched fascinated how Jungkook started squirming in his seat flustered.

At that moment Jimin´s phone binged. “Oh wow” he said after taking a look at the screen “Jin-hyung just asked me the 20th time this week if we all remembered to install the Corona-alert app.”

Yeosang had to laugh at that “I think all pack-eldest share a few braincells… Seonghwa-hyung is doing the same with us.”

“It is quite important!” Yeonjun reminded everyone with an earnest look on his face, proving Yeosangs point and sending the room into fits of joyful laughter.

“Come here Taehyun” Jimin called, holding up a pair of tight jeans. His voice prompted Taehyung and Taehyun to turn around.

Jungkook looked from one to the other “We have to do something about your names.”

“Hey” Taehyung slung an arm around Taehyuns shoulder “If you Busan boys could pronounce a G at the end of a word correctly, there would be no problem.”

In answer to that Jimin threw the pair of Jeans over his packmates head “My pronunciation is impeccable! You will be Tae for the rest of the evening. And you..” with that he turned to Taehyun, who’s eyes got big in anticipation “…could be allowed to keep your name, if you try on those trousers right now. If not I will from now on call you Baby-Tae.”

Taehyun shot up from his seat and snatched the Jeans from his sunbaenims head “I will try them on now, sunbaenim!”

Tae was not ok with Jimin taking over the role of designer and snatched Jonghos arm “Let´s search something for you.”

Jongho, who had been quite the last minute, intervened with his eyes downcast “I really don´t think I deserve to get a present after that display, Hyung.”

Yeosang nodded as well “That is really too friendly of you, Hyung. We are not even in the same company.”

“And I don´t want to take something from Yeonjun-sunbaenim” Jongho concluded with a sad face “This is his party.”

Jungkook sat up straighter and lent forward with his elbows on his knees “The incident is already forgotten.” It was impressive how fast Jungkook could switch from a maknae to an Alpha-persona. He gestured to Yeonjun, who had just stepped out in the silk shirt “What do you say, Yeo?”

Yeonjun stood there frozen and frowning, causing the normally quite confident Jongho to bite his lips.

But the Alphas little quarrel had nothing to do with the confusion the TxT-member was facing. He was absolutely sure, that the Ateez-boys had continuously called the BTS-sunbaenims “Hyung”. Their elders had not shown any discontent with that behaviour, but to Yeonjun that seemed really disrespectful.

In the few moments, he had frozen up the atmosphere turned uncomfortable.

Finally Jongho tucked his arm out of Tae´s grip and got ready to close his jacket. “I better get going. I think Hongjoong-hyung wanted me to go over…” he searched for an excuse awkwardly.

At that point Yeonjun had managed to get a grip on himself and exclaimed a little too loudly “No no! Sorry, I was fixed on the fact, that those trousers are far too tight for Taehyun”… He was obviously better at finding excuses than Jongho. He shook his confusion off and decided to just ask one of his Ateez-friends later about the way they addressed BTS. “I really want you to stay. Yeosang and Wooyoung talked so much about their beloved maknae. I want to get to know you.”

Everybody let out a relieved breath. With the exception of Wooyoung, who whispered “I never called Jongho _beloved_ , for sure.”

Then Taehyun piped up from behind his TxT-hyung “Jimin-sunbaenim, I think he is right. Those trousers are cool but a little tight.”

Jimin whirled around and looked him up and down “Nonsense, that is exactly how they should look.”

“But sunbaenim” Taehyun sounded desperate “I can´t move.”

To prove his point, he took a few steps into the room stiffly – afraid the jeans might rip.

Jungkook doubled over with laughter “I think he his right, Jimin-hyung. Where is the nice saleslady. We can ask for another fit.”

One of the unobtrusive young women martialized by their side with a smile. “Of course, Sir” she said “May I also regrettable inform you, that my colleague was feeling ill. I sent her to the doctor, but I hope my assistance will be enough.”

“I am sure… Tae-hyung is probably just as informed about the new collection.. Tell her, we wish her well” Jungkook assured.

After that the afternoon progressed in a good mood with clothes being thrown around and a lot of giggling. Wooyoung had escaped a heart attack narrowly, when he found himself changing at the same time as Jimin. Meanwhile Jongho and Taehyun had started a contest of showing Jungkook how awkward somebody could become in front of their bias.

Yeosang followed Tae around like a puppy, trying to discreetly learn everything about being the perfect Beta. That ended when the elder turned around and told his dongsaeng that they should exchange numbers so Yeosang could ask him about everything he struggled with.

Yeonjun decided to forget his problem with Ateez calling BTS “Hyung” and basked in the attention showered upon him by everyone.

When the afternoon came to an end, the clothes were packed away and the Gucci-Lady accepted Tae`s credit card with a deep bow.

Soon everyone was stuffed with cake and waiting for the rest of the guests to show up.

Yeonjun had the biggest smile on his face until all their phones beeped simultaneously. Confused they pulled out the devices.

Their eyes found the screen and every sound vanished from the room.

The words, that would define the next two weeks of their life, were glaring at them in big red letters.

“In the last 24 hours you have been in contact with a person that was tested Covid-19 positive. If possible please remain in your current location until further notice and do not search physical contact with anyone.”

  
Wooyoungs eyes had grown to saucers. Jimin had a hand pressed to his full lips and Taehyun broke the silence with a whispered “Oh my god.”

In that moment melodic humming could be heard from the other side of the apartment door and something rustled as if it was placed on the floor. Then the beeping sound of somebody entering the entry-code rang out.

“Jin-Hyung” Tae gasped.

Jungkook threw himself across the living room and punched the locked sign next to the door.

The humming stopped.

“What is that nonsense?” Jin´s angry screech was heard through the door.

“You can´t come in here, Hyung” Jungkooks voice trembled from the shock.

“What do you mean?!” Jin started to rant “I can´t come into my own flat? How dare you, little Alpha. I will feed all the banana milk I bought to my sugar gliders…”

“Hyung” Jungkook tried to interrupt desperately.

“Don´t interrupt your Hyung…”

“Hyung, we got the alert” the BTS maknae cut in “The corona alert. Everybody in here got it. One of the saleswomen went to the doctor feeling sick. I assume, she was tested…”

Jungkooks started to breath faster, talking himself into a panic.

There was a short silence on the other side of the door before Jin was able to decipher Jungkooks rambling.

“Oh Kooki. I am sorry, baby. Come, take a deep breath for Hyung. 1…2…”

Despite his rebellious front, Jungkook had always been an obedient dongsaeng when it came to Jin. Instinctually he followed the slow counts and regulated his breathing.

After a few seconds his heartbeat slowed down. Exhausted he let his forehead rest on the closed door “Thanks Hyung.”

Meanwhile Jimin had stepped up behind him and laid his small hand on the Alphas muscular shoulder.

Jungkook grinned sheepishly down at the tiny Omega. Should he not be the one in control as the oldest Alpha in the room? But the thought of endangering his oldest Omega and packmate by letting him enter the flat, had thrown his protective instincts in overdrive.

“You will all be okay Kooki” Jin insisted “The quarantine is just a precaution. And even if one of you caught it, you are all young and healthy…”

Jimin piped up “I am sure, it will be fine, Hyung. We will first inform our companies and the managers. They will figure something out. And your flat is super comfortable.”

“My brave boys” Jin´s voice sounded husky “How are the little ones. The Ateez-members are in there too?”

Jimin turned around to find Tae talking soothingly to the younger boys, the air sick with his scent.

“They look a little shaken” Jimin reported “But I am sure we can handle it.”

“Yeah” Jungkook stood up tall “We have to be the Hyungs now.”

On the other side of the door Jin had pressed ha hand to his heart. His legs were trembling but he used all his acting skills to keep his voice reassuring and calm.

“I will go back to the flat then we can connect via videocall. The others were just arriving. I will leave the first containers of food in front of the door and bring the rest down later.”

“Thank you, Hyung” reached a chorus Jin´s ears and he smiled bitterly.

With a last glance towards the bags on the floor, he turned around.

Jin forwent the elevator because he knew that he needed a second before he could face the rest of Bangtan with the bad news.

To tell the truth, he hoped somebody would think of a fast solution. The virus was one thing to worry about - The other were three freshly presented Alphas locked into one flat …

Those three young Alphas sat around the dining table that was loaded with food now. Jungkook and Jongho had pulled their Omegas on their laps, occasionally nuzzling their scent glands. The action soothed their nerves as much as Jimins and Wooyoungs.

Yeonjun and Taehyun looked at each other a little fore lone. Their bond was not as strong yet, because only one of them was presented.

Tae was pacing up and down in front of the window-facade, his fingers twitching nervously. It somehow felt as if their predicament was his fault. If he only had not insisted on the shopping-day! He was afraid the others would blame him sooner or later.

Yeosangs chair scraped across the floor “Uhm. I should call Hongjoong-Hyung.”

“Oh god” Wooyoung let his forehead fall onto the tabletop. Jongho behind him instantly reacted by pulling him closer.

Jimins gaze was darting between the TxT members and Tae. He could not decide, who needed his comfort more right now. He decided to take the option in reach and grabbed both Taehyuns and Yeonjuns hand. “I am sure, somebody will come and get us soon… And if not, we just extant the party a little. What do you say to a sleepover?”

Yeonjuns answering smile was a little shaky but at least he smiled.

“Yeah” Jungkook exclaimed, having gained his confidence back “Let´s make the best out of it. Everything will be perfectly fine!”

As one Jongho an Taehyun stared up at their favourite star trustingly.

“Really, Hyung?”

“Are you sure, Sunbaenim?”

Jungkook was a little confused by their combined admiring gazes but decided it was time to do the only thing that always made boy groups happy: “Let´s eat! We will be contacted as soon as decisions are made. No need to let the food go to waste.”

***

Seonghwas middle name was calmness. Because of that he was not panicking at all. Everything was perfectly fine!

“Uhm Hyung. Can I help you?”

The head-Omega nearly leapt a feet in the air, when Yunho spoke up from the entrance of Wooyoungs room. The Alpha was eying the space concernedly. All of Wooyoungs belongings were stacked in neat piles throughout the room – really All of them. And in the middle knelt Seonghwa in between two suitcases. He put a hoodie int one of the suitcases, only to exchange it one second later with another one, mumbling under his breath “Which one was his favourite? I just can´t remember… Think Seonghwa, think!”

Yunho crinkled his nose when he smelled his Omegas beautiful scent souring. He really could not take another one… He had just fled his room, because San was having his third meltdown that day while skyping with Wooyoung. Of course he had first made sure that Mingi stayed beside the Omega to calm him down – He was a good Alpha like that.

Gingerly he tried to step over a tower of books but then found himself stuck between Wooyoungs BTS-merch and a pile of socks.

“Hyung, I don´t think Wooyoung will need his math book from six grade” Yunho tried to advise Seonghwa “And he has three BTS members constantly around him… It would be super weird, if you bring him the merch…”

Seonghwa let out a frustrated scream “I know, I know… I just want to pack all their favourite things. They are imprisoned there for two weeks!”

Yunho snorted “I would say that Jin-Hyungs flat is hardly a bad place to relax for 2 weeks.”  
Instantly Seonghwa pointed a finger at him “Do not make light of their situation.”

The younger boy lifted his hands innocently “Of course not, Hyung.” He made one big jump and managed to land very elegantly on his knees next to the Omega. Invitingly he opened his arms. After a short moment of hesitation, Seonghwa excepted the loving hug and shied “I am aware that our companies probably made the best decision, when saying they should remain in the flat as long as everybody is fine… They can´t go back to the dorms, without endangering the rest of the bandmembers. And they would have less freedom and company in a hotel room. And it is so generous of Jin-Hyung to let our boys stay there too…Nonetheless I just can´t imagine being without them for two weeks.”

“Yeah” Yunho spoke into Seonghwas hair “I am also quite attached to those idiots.”

“Language” the Omega reprimanded gently but at the same time let himself relax into Yunhos hold.

The Alpha kissed his cheek softly. Most times he could still not believe that he was allowed to hold him in that way. It amazed him that Seonghwa trusted him enough to let go of his head-Omega-persona occasionally. His oldest Hyung had always been something of an untouchable beauty, far out of his league in Yunhos eyes.

Their relaxing moment was interrupted by San barrelling into the room. Mingi was following with outstretched arms as if he had tried to hold him back without success. Sans eyes and nose were red rimmed but his voice was as determined as ever when he exclaimed “Shiber. We have to get Shiber to Wooyoung!”

Yunho wanted to reprimand the younger Omega for disturbing their Hyung who had packed and organized the stuff of the missing members all day but Seonghwa had obviously been recharged.

“A great idea” Seonghwa smiled at his younger packmate “Give him here. And then Mingi and Yunho could pack away everything except for the Hoodies.”

The Beta and Alpha obediently started to clean up the chaos, while San advised Seonghwa on Wooyoungs favourite pieces. “Let´s also pack something nice for everybody… We know, that all three have their bias in the flat. They will want to look their best!”

They had nearly managed to close the last suitcase with Mingi and San standing on the lit while Seonghwa and Yunho pulled at the zipper, when Hongjoong arrived.

Instinctively Seonghwa turned around to the exhausted aura of his pack-Alpha. San protested loudly, when half of the content spilled out of the suitcase again.

Hongjoong smiled tiredly at the scene. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were chapped. The last 24 hours had been filled with meetings, giving statements, soothing worried fans and media-management. Even if he could have fallen into his bed and slept for hours right now, he was happy that the BTS-Hyungs had proposed a meeting with them, coupled with the possibility to bring a few things for the imprisoned boys.

Nonetheless he accepted Seonghwas soft lips on his gratefully, before mentioning for his dongsaengs to follow him out to the cars.

***

Soobin held his phone in one hand and talked quietly to Yeonjun. Beomgyu was pressed to his back to get a good look at his band-member on the screen.

“You heard it too, didn´t you?” the TxT- leader asked in a whisper.

Yeonjun nodded “Even Yeosang and Wooyoung call the BTS-sunbaenims _Hyung_. It is so weird. I never thought they would be so disrespectful.”

Soobin looked up to find Ateez oldest Omega, Seonghwa, talking to Jin-sunbaenim while unpacking groceries, they brought for their teammates downstairs. And Jin was continuously called “Hyung” instead of “sunbaenim”. It just wasn´t proper. Big Hit had taught them better.

“And the sunbaenims obviously are to nice to point it out” Yeonjuns voice was heard from the phone “I will confront the Ateez-members about it this evening. I feel like BTS-sunbaenims just don´t get how important and special and admirable they are. We have to do something about that.”

Beomgyu piped up from behind Soobin “But what if it is all a misunderstanding?”

“How so?” Soobin was really angry “They are no foreigners.”

Beomgyu shrugged. He was not as keen on a confrontation as his Hyungs, but everyone dealt with the stress differently. Their respective bandmates were now locked into Jin-sunbaenims flat since five days and everybody was on edge.

In this context it did not help, that TxT got a first-hand display on the way BTS cared about Ateez. Even Beomgyu had to admit that he felt a little jealous. TxT were BTS first dongsaengs!

Still, he might be slightly mischievous, but in the end he hated open confrontations. Because of that, he slowly backed away from his Hyungs and made his way over to Hueningkai. The absolute maknae of all the idols that were nowadays constantly visiting BTS dorm (Of course with strict hygiene instructions), was at the moment doted on by J-Hope and Hongjoong- sunbaenim. Hueningkai had pulled up one of their latest dance-practices on the enormous flatscreen and was asking the older boys for pointers. The youngest clearly enjoyed being doted on.

Beomgyu did not know where Heninkai got his confidence from. Sometimes he thought, he might be the only potential Omega in TxT.

Meanwhile Seonghwa had stepped over to where Soobin was sitting at the kitchen counter, his arms loaded with supplies. When the TxT-leader did not move, the Omega tried to manoeuvre around him to put down his load. But Soobin moved a little to the side and blocked his way.

Surprised Seonghwa wobbled and a few snacks fell to the ground.

The Ateez-member laughed awkwardly and put the rest down on another corner of the kitchen isle. The atmosphere became even worse when the younger boy made no move to apologize or help the Omega.

Irritated Seonghwa bent over to retrieve the dropped goods, just to find Soobin blocking him again. With a huff he stood up and looked at the unpresented pup. He was left speechless by the hostile gaze Soobin trained on him.

Unfortunately for the TxT-leader Jin had observed the whole spectacle.

Fuming he stepped up to the two boys.

“Soobin?” Jin´s voice was deadly cold – a tone he had never used with his dongsaeng.

Soobin shuddered a little when he met his bias disapproving gaze. But he had to stand his ground! Especially because he admired Jin-sunbaenim so much. So he just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jin looked on astonished by the rude behaviour of his company-member. “Would you move aside, Soobin” he stressed, gesturing to Seonghwa “He his an elder head-Omega to you. Show some respect.”

The raised voices had attracted the attention of Namjoon and Yunho, who had previously been discussing the news about Covid-19.

“Is there a problem?” the BTS-leader asked concernedly.

Yunho took in the flustered state of Seonghwa and instantly went to take the remaining snacks from him, as well as shield him from the confrontation.

Jin gestured to Soobin speechless who was slowly regretting his decision to confront Ateez.

“He is acting unbelievable disrespectful” Jin stressed.

Soobin jumped up from his seat and threw an arm out to Seonghwa. “They are acting disrespectful” he exclaimed.

At his words the whole room froze and turned to watch the spectacular unfolding. The young boy puffed his chest out, trying to look confident among all the presented men. But he had to defend his sunbaenims honour.

“They are calling you _Hyung_ , Jin-sunbaenim” he made his point.

But instead of outraged reactions on BTS side, he just got a lot of confused looks.

+++

A nearly identical scene played out one floor below them.

The problem was that here it were two very young Alphas facing each other.

Yeonjun had pulled the first Ateez-member that had his path crossed into the bathroom to confront him.

Yeonjun was normally quite the laid back person – probably a little grumpy sometimes but never aggressive.

Despite that he felt a constant itch beneath his skin since he presented. Something that urged him to go out and do something. Protect someone, conquer something… Most times he convinced himself that he could not find satisfaction because his member were his destinated pack and had not yet presented. But right now he just felt the urge to make a point and let the fire in his veins burn. That might have something to do with being trapped in a (quite luxurious) three-room flat for days with eight people.

“I really can´t stand the way, you are talking to sunbaenims” he hissed aggressively. 

Jongho ripped his arm from Yeonjuns grip. If the TxT member was out for a fight, he had chosen the wrong member. Confrontationally he backed the other boy in a corner “What his your problem?!”

If Yeonjun felt uncomfortable trapped in the flat, Jongho was driven crazy. On one hand there was Jungkook-Hyung, whom he really wanted to impress. Than there was Wooyoung, whose scent for some reason grew sweater by the day. And in the end there was that strange Alpha in the territory.

Even if Jonghos rational mind was protesting – His Alpha thought the showdown was long overdue.

Something disconnected... The youngest Ateez-members pushed Yeonjun back with both hands, growling lowly.

Yeonjun stemmed himself against the attack, eyes blazing. “You are calling sunbaenims _Hyung”_ he growled back “It is disrespectful!”

With those word he shoved Jongho to the ground. Surprised the younger boy fell, but instantly regained his bearings and swiped Yeonjuns legs from under him.

“Because they asked us to do so” Jongho straddled the other Alpha now “Why are you bothering me?” He felt like something was takin control of him and his blood was pounding loud in his ears.

Yeonjun looked up at him confused. “They allowed you? That can´t be right… Why are we not allowed…”

But Jongho was to far gone to hear him. He lifted his fist…

In that moment, the bathroom door crashed open.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jungkook shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you are all save and happy!
> 
> Here comes the second chapter of the multi-stan-quarantine-fic.  
> Thank you to everybody, who gave me ideas and I hope, I included them well.
> 
> I realised, that there are a lot of insiders about who, is whose bias etc. in this chapter. So if you don´t get a part of the story, feel free to ask me… I am watching far too many Youtube-Videos about the boys right now.  
> Also I hope, I covered everybodies favorite member.
> 
> And: Congratulations to TxT! Comeback! 😊

Jungkook had both arms around Jongho and managed to pull him of Yeonjun. Surprisingly the Ateez-maknae did not really struggle. Instead he looked up with dazed eyes at the older Alpha. Yeonjun on the other hand seemed not ready to let the fight go and took a swipe at the immobilised Jongho.

Jungkook managed to catch his wrist in a firm grip. He looked Yeonjun straight in the eyes and growled warningly. The young Alpha twisted under his gaze for a second, then he bared his neck and whined pathetically.

“What´s going on?”

Jimin was standing at the door, wrinkling his nose because of the Alpha stench that was clouding the small room. Behind him Taehyun was looking on with big eyes.

As soon as the two young Alphas smelled the sweet caramel of Jimin´s Omega scent, they tried to shift out of Jungkooks hold again.

The oldest Alpha cursed lowly. “Please get the pup out of here and don´t let Wooyoung come near them” he addressed Jimin desperately “And get me Tae and Yeosang. I think we are dealing with a little Alpha-burn.”

Jimins eyes widened in understanding and he turned to usher Taehyun out of the room. Before closing the door, he looked back at Jungkook concernedly “Are you ok?”

Jungkook pressed his lips together and nodded with determination in his gaze “I won´t hurt them.”

As soon as the door closed both young boys lurched forward to follow the pretty Omega.

Jungkook shook his head to chase away the red cloud that wanted to overtake his vision.

He said, he would not hurt them… that did not include a little ruff handling.

First he swiped Jonghos legs out from under him, when he tried to stand up. Then he turned him on his belly and put his arm behind his back in a police- lock. The stronger threat was handled with that.

From the corner of his eye, he saw how Yeonjun made a move. Jungkooks right hand shot out and gripped the back of the young Alphas neck. The left hand let go of Jonghos arm to do the same with him.

He tried to remember how exactly Yoongi and Namjoon had handled him the few times, he lost control. Jungkook recalled an unexplainable burning rage… and then his Hyungs had pressed down on his scent glandes… the only thing he remembered after that, was a deep sound in his ear and the feeling of being safe.

The BTS-maknae pressed down on the boys glandes and both of them settled a little but did not cease their struggling fully. Jungkook was really happy about his muscles at that point.

And then he understood what the deep sound had been.

He sucked in a breath and let out the loudest and most dominant growl he had ever tried. Instantly the younger boys sacked against him.

A little surprised about the immediate effect, Jungkook continued stroking them while growling more gently.

Seconds later the Betas burst into the room, already emitting their joyful scents.

“My my” Tae said with a smirk, when he took in the scene “Did we find ourselves with two disobedient Alpha-babys. I thought our Kooki would be the last I see of those.”

“Haha” Jungkook answered humourlessly and handed a confused Jongho over to Yeosang, who started scolding his band-mate under his breath while checking him over for injuries.

Tae´s gaze changed and he gifted the BTS-maknae with a honest smile “That you managed to contain them without reacting yourself is really impressive, Kook. And you found yourself a little monkey there.”

Yeonjun had managed to turn around and was gripping onto Jungkook with both hands, still whimpering fore-lonely.

“Poor thing” Tae knelt down behind him “It must be so hard to be the first one presented in a pack, without anybody to lean on.”

“Nonsense…” Jungkook pulled Yeonjun up and manoeuvred him to the door “He got us.”

+++

In BTS´ flat Soobin sat on the couch while his Sunbaenims watched him expectantly.

“I am so sorry” he said in a tiny voice. His ears were burning with shame and he did not dare to look up.

“So you thought Ateez was treating us disrespectfully and it would be a good idea to protect us from that?” Yoongi could not keep the trace of amusement from his voice.

San pushed forward a fiery look on his face “We would never be that disrespectful! How can you think that of us. And especially Seonghwa-Hyung…”

“San” Hongjoong caught his bandmate before the discussion could escalate “We will just move to the kitchen for a while…”

With that the Ateez-leader gestured for the rest of the group to leave BTS and TxT alone. Mingi was the last one to leave, but not without throwing one last suspicious look at Soobin and huffing audible.

“Okay” Namjoon sat next to Soobin on the couch and tapped his leg gently “Is that really, why you acted that strange towards Seonghwa?”

At that Hueningkai spoke up from where he stood beside Jin “We all thought so, truly, Sunbaenims.” He was afraid of BTS-sunbaenims reaction, but he could not let their leader take all the blame.

Beomgyu nodded frantically and worried his bottom lip between his teeth “Just… Soobin- and Yeonjun-Hyung decided to do something about it, because they are older…” In the end his voice started to wobble.

Instantly Hoseok pulled Beomgyu into an one armed hug and tapped his lip to make him stop the biting.

Namjoon sighed “Your intentions might have been good but the right way would have been to just ask.”

“I know” Soobin looked up desperately “I really planned to ask them normally. I don´t know… There is just so much going on at the moment and Taehyun and Yeonjun-Hyung are locked in down there and will probably get ill and I have to do all the interviews alone and be motivated and we really did not think you would allow them to call you Hyungs before we…”

Suddenly he stopped speaking and put a hand in front of his mouth. Hoping nobody heard his last words, he continued in a whisper “I am sorry. I should not try to find excuses.”

The BTS-Hyungs exchanged a look that had passed between them countless times, when it came to their maknaes. Of course none of them was able to be mad at the TxT-boys, realising how much pressure they suffered and how scared they were for their friends.

When Beomgyu could not hold back a little sniffle, BTS last resolve broke.

“Oh no pup” Jin and Hobi exclaimed at the same time. Because Hoseok stood next to Beomgyu, he claimed his spot as a comforter by hugging the poor boy.

Indignantly Jin tuned around and pulled a surprised Hueningkai in his arms. The boy looked up at him with questioning eyes “They won´t die, Sunbaenim?”

At that all BTS-members started protesting at the same time. Namjoon by recounting statistics, Yoongi by calmly explaining the situation, Jin and Hobi by spluttering a lot and hugging their respective pups tighter. Situations like these showed how very young the boys still were.

Yoongi had settled down on the other side of Soobin and asked him in a low tone “You were surprised, that we allowed Ateez to call us _Hyungs_ before we let you do it, right?”

Soobin stiffened but then decided that his secret was out “It was just childish jealousy, Sunbaenim. I feel rally ashamed.”

Yoongi pushed a stray strand of hair out of Soobins eyes “I think we should have been a little more considerate towards our company-dongsaengs. There were special circumstances with Ateez, but we know you much longer than them.”

Hueningkai had followed Yoongis words while settling comfortably in Jins arms. “So..” the diamond-maknae asked cheekily “Are we your favourite dongsaengs?”

Hobi paused where he dried Beomgyus tears with his pullover and started laughing loudly. “Really, pup! We would never pick favourites.”

Hueningkais indignant “But I am the youngest of them all!”, helped lightening the atmosphere considerably.

Only Soobin stood up with an earnest look on his face “I will go to Seonghwa-sunbaenim to apologize. Thank you Sunbaenims for your understanding.”

He was nearly out of the door, when Namjoon called after him “Hyung!”

Soobin turned around confused “Pardon me, Sunbaenim?”

Namjoon winked at him “It is Hyung to you now.”

That made the room erupt in cheers and squeals again.

Until suddenly Yoongi stiffened and stared at the floorboards concernedly “Wait. So… Yeonjun is doing the same confrontation-thing right now with Jongho and Jungkook in one room?!”

+++

Tae answered Yoongis videocall to be met with his Hyungs usually very calm tone pitched up frantically.

“Did you have a problem with Yeonjun, Taehyungie?” he asked worriedly.

Tae smiled reassuringly and turned his phone around to show Jungkook standing in front of the couch, his arms crossed. He was lecturing Yeonjun and Jongho, who both sat on the cushions with red ears and their eyes downcast. Yeosang stood behind his maknae. He had a disapproving look on his face, but at the same time a supporting hand had found the way onto Jonghos shoulder.

“We have two very apologetic Baby-Alphas, who will be doing the dishes for the rest of quarantine.” Tae said “But everything is fine. I never thought Jungkook had it in himself to act like a whole pack-Alpha… Really hot, Hyung.”

Yoongi sighed relieved and managed a chuckle at Tae´s last words. “My little pervert-Beta” he mumbled, voice tainted with adoration.

Tae left the living room to find some privacy in Jin´s bedroom, that the BTS trio had claimed as their space for the duration of quarantine. He passed Jimin, Wooyoung and Taehyun. Jimin seemingly tried to distract the duo by showing them an old dance video of Hobi.

He felt a little selfish when he left the situation out there to his packmates, but he really yearned a moment to be alone and listen to his Hyungs voice.

Yoongi and Tae exchanged their versions of the “Hyung-Sunbaenim-Fight”. Then they worked out a few ideas that could relieve the energy that naturally built up in freshly changed Alphas and needed an outlet so the boys did not turn feral.

When they had finished their discussion, Tae could not bring himself to end the call.

Yoongi would not have been his vigilant self, if he could not have picked up the unease in Tae´s silence.

“You doing okay?” he asked gently.

Tae´s mouth turning down was answer enough. Yoongi closed the door to his private room, before directing his soul-stripping gaze at his dongsaeng. “Talk to me, darling” he insisted calmly.

And Tae slumped onto the bed, before allowing his pent up insecurities to tumble past his lips.

“It is me Jungkook should be lecturing” he started “I am the one responsible for all this. I am the reason we got stuck here and the Alphas railing themselves up, because they feel imprisoned. It was my idea to invite Gucci. I should have considered the risk more…”

Yoongi let his dongsaeng finish his self-berating speech without interrupting, before asking: “Do you think I am stupid, Taehyungie?”

Startled by the unexpected question, Tae shook his head frantically “Of course not. You are genius-Hyung!”

The rapper had to suppress a smile, when he continued “And I assume, you would also not say that Namjoonie, Jimin or any of the pups are idiots?”

Confused Tae denied the accusation “Of course nobody here is stupid. What has that to do with anything?”

Yoongis tone was very serious, when he answered “We all planned the party together. Gucci might have been your idea, but don´t you remember Namjoon suggesting to invite a clown?”

Despite his sombre mood, Tae snorted “Yeah, Hyungie thinks, Yeonjun is still five years old.”

“Right” Yoongi continued “Nobody was hesitating to invite a stranger into our home. We all just blindly trusted the government-guidelines and underestimated the danger. Nobody ever thought something like this could happen. So you don´t get to drive the guilt-trip alone, my little dongsaeng. You might know everything about the Gucci-collection, but not about the Gucci-saleswoman!”

Yoongi peered at his phone screen insistently until he saw a boxy smile appear on Tae´s face.

“You are probably right again, Hyung” Tae groaned “This whole situation just sucks… Our whole tour is in danger, the comeback-shows will take place without Army. And that after we worked so hard for the album. I just really wanted a scapegoat. It is so useless to be mad at a virus.”

“So you thought, it would be better to be mad at yourself? Stupid dongsaeng!”

Tae had no problem to hear the “I love you” in his Hyungs harsh words.

“I miss Army, I miss performing” he allowed himself to whine “And I miss you, Hyung, so so much. I want to hold your hand, right now!”

The Alpha on the other end of the line discreetly wiped his eyes “Don´t make me cry, Baby. We have too many guests around – I need to keep my image intact.” And softer he added “Your Hyungs miss you too, like crazy. Namjoonie even started writing a Corona-Cypher out of anger.”

“Safe me a line” Tae grinned.

In that moment a screech was heard from the living room. At the same time Yoongi stared at his door, because Hobi had started banging on it, screaming excitedly for the Alpha “To come out and watch this!”

“Ok” Yoongi stood up “I think that is the end of our assigned quite time. You know, that you can always call any of us. I love you!”

Tae´s heart was much lighter, when he left the room again.

The source of the screech had been Wooyoung, who was desperately trying to pry the remote from Yeosangs hands.

After Jungkooks lecture about Alpha-self-control-techniques, the Youtube-party had been moved to the living room. And currently Yeosang had started a video with the title “Wooyoung being the biggest Jimin fanboy”. Yeosang was cackling happily while Wooyoung had changed his tactic to hiding behind the couch in mortified embarrassment.

When they came to the radio-interview, in which Wooyoung loudly exclaimed his enthusiasm towards BTS at MAMA with unrecognisable voices, the poor Omega thought he might cry. How could Yeosang be such a bad friend?

Meanwhile Jimin blushed prettily and stared at the screen with wide eyes. Of course, he knew that he had many fans, but it felt amazing seeing a whole compilation of an amazingly talented Idol cheering for him.

The end of the video was drowned in laughter and Jungkook was already sending the Link to the Hyung-line.

But Jimin bent over the back of the couch to get a good look at the younger Omega. Wooyoungs normally strong flowery scent was mellowed considerably. Without hesitation Jimin climbed over the armrest and bestowed one of his signature love-hugs on the Omega.

Wooyoung was drowned in the sweet smell of caramel, when his bias whispered into his ear “Thank you so much for liking me! I really appreciate your support.”

Shyly Wooyoung looked up to meet Jimin´s eyes that were crinkled from smiling so brightly.

“One day there will be a compilation of some young Idol fanboying over you, I am absolutely sure. So there is no need to be embarrassed. You made my day!”

Still unable to speak, Wooyoung let himself be pulled in front of the couch.

Unexpected help came from Yeonjun, who winked at his friend and confessed “We two used to cover Jimin-sunbaenims parts a lot together, because he is the bias of both of us.”

Tae remembered his talk with Yoongi about letting the Alphas power themselves out and enthusiastically changed to a “Boy with Love – Dance-practice – Video”.

“Your covers of our songs are amazing” he complimented Ateez “And I know, that there is nothing, our TxT-dongsaengs can´t do. So how about we try the choreography all together? Wooyoung has to take Jimin´s part, if Yeonjun does not protest. And me and JK have to change our position too, so it won´t be too easy.”

“Oh” Wooyoungs eyes gleamed, when he found his opportunity to get revenge on Yeosang.

“Yeosangie would really like to take your part, I am sure, Hyung” He smiled innocently at Tae “He is such a big fan of yours and knows all your lines.”

Jongho patted Yeosangs back sympathetically to keep him from strangling their Omega.

Jungkook pouted at his dongsaengs “And I am nobodies bias?

Both Taehyun and Jongho froze up, staring at the Alpha like deers in the headlight.

Jimin patted Jungkooks cheek and placated him with a “I will explain something to you later.”

“And by the way” Tae turned to the TxT members while positioning everybody in the room “You can call us _Hyung_ from now on.”

xxx

In BTS flat the dining room had been refurnished into a dance studio.

Hobi´s enthusiasm had stemmed from him finding dance-compilations of his dongsaengs. Of course he had seen them before, but he had not yet taken the time to really analyse their dance skills. And boy, had he been impressed by what he found.

In reversal to the group downstairs, he had decided that BTS needed to learn all of those newfound choreographies. Beomgyu and Hueningkai had agreed easily – happy to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. Also, the TxT-members had met Hoseok quite a few more times than Ateez, so they were not as afraid of his judging dance-leader-eye.

San and Yunho followed a little more hesitantly. Hoseok may have commented on the complicated moves in “Wonderland” with positive words, but their hearts started beating faster at the thought of showing him everything so close up.

Only Mingi was bouncing after Hoseok excitedly. “Finally” he yipped happily “I always hoped, I could learn from you, Hyung. And I missed dancing for the audience so much since all of our concerts were cancelled.”

Hueningkai nodded along to Mingis words. “I never thought, that I would not like a break… But I just want to dance and perform again.”

Hobi turned around with flourish and put a chair down on the edge of the free space “I will cheer for you, my poor dongsaengs, do not worry.”

Then the dance-leader turned around to his own packmates and exclaimed “And that will be great practice for you, trying to keep up with those young pups.”

The rest of the Hyung-line paled instantly.

“Ah” Jin strode of in the direction of the kitchen “I should better take a look, if Soobin is apologizing nicely to Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong, who stood next to Yoongi caught the unmotivated look upon the other Alphas face and decided to rescue him… Not wholly unselfishly.

He had never come around to show the producer the self-composed music, he had brought to the thank-you-dinner, because of all the hectic with Jongho.

Hongjoong took a deep breath and told his inner Alpha, that he was a very very courageous wolf. He managed to hold his spicy scent back while approaching Yoongi. “Hyung?” he timidly asked “I wondered if you could give me a few tips on some songs I am trying to write…. If it is no trouble of course!”

Yoongi snatched Hongjoongs arm up and was pulling him out of the dance-contest-area in seconds.

A little quite time talking about music with his talented dongsaeng? Who was Yoongi to deny such a humble request?

Namjoon recognized to late, that he had not formulated an escape-plan.

“Joonie, great” Hoseok clapped his hands “How about you let San and Beomgyu help you, while I work with the others?”

Namjoon was a very strong determined Alpha. That meant, when his Beta asked something of him, he could absolutely refuse him…

If his Beta looked at him with his sunshine-smile at the same time, refusal became a challenge…

And when the citrus- scent of Ateez young Omega next to him freshened up the air with hope, refusal was already of the list…

But the end of every strong determined Alpha doomed, when a pup looked up at you with big pleading eyes. “Will you really dance with us, Hyung?” Beomgyu asked sweetly.

Namjoon pointed at San and said “Let´s start with an easy move, okay?”

He soon found out, that there existed no easy moves in his dongsaengs choreographies.

In the kitchen Soobin and Seonghwa stood next to each other amicably preparing the snacks Ateez brought for the boys downstairs. Jin joined them with an inquiring look and Seonghwa answered the unasked question softly “Everything is fine. The poor pup apologized extensively. He is wholeheartedly forgiven.”

Seonghwa threw a contemplating gaze in the direction of the living room. “The younger members may need a little to come around. They are a tad prickly when it comes to me” He huffed “As if they are always pictures of respect and good mannerism.”

Jin threw his hands in the air, acting distraught “We head-Omegas are just to weak for our children.”

Seonghwa chuckled, but Soobin protested quietly “I think you are really the absolute strongest of the whole pack. You do so much for everyone.”

Jin patted his head “Thank you, Baby.”

Soobin squirmed a little in his spot, before blurting out a question hastily “Do you think, I could also be an Omega?”

Both elder boys turned to him surprised.

“Why should that not be a possibility?” Seonghwa asked.

Soobin nervously rubbed his sweating palms together “I was named the leader. And the leader of your bands are both Alphas. Shouldn´t I wish to be an Alpha too?”

Jin settled down on one of the barstools “There are a lot of great Omega-leaders out there, Soobin. Jihyo of Twice, Irene of Red Velvet or S.Coups from Seventeen. Everybody leads differently, but the quality has nothing to do with their sub-gender.”

“I guess”, Soobin still seemed unsure, “But Yeonjun presented as an Alpha. A lot of people will probably think, he should be the leader as the oldest Alpha.”

Seonghwa shook his head “I don´t know you very well, but when they chose you as a leader, they did so because of your qualities, did they not? Your company could have waited for you all to present to decide, but they seem to be sure, you are the right one for the job.”

Soobin shrugged “And I proved them wrong again today. I would probably also make a terrible head-Omega. I am nothing like you, Hyungs.”

“Hey hey hey” a deep frown marred Jin´s perfect face “Stop talking yourself down, because of one mistake. Your sub-gender will match your traits and you will get comfortable with it. But in my experience, most people that are attracted to a certain sub-gender also present in it. So if you want to be an Omega, I am sure you will present as our greatest newest Baby-Omega!”

Soobin looked at his Hyungs gratefully. Even if he was taller than both of them, he felt like a little boy under their encouraging gazes.

“Besides” Jin said, while checking the new text from Jungkook “I will win the bet if you present as Omega.”

Soobin stared at him dumbfounded “Bet?”

“Sure” his Hyung admitted absentmindedly “We all have a lot of money going on your presentations. I got Yeonjun right and I am so sure that our calm Taehyun will be a Beta, the emotional little Beomgyu an Omega… I just can´t figure out Hueningkai…”

Soobin tried to process that information, while Jin started watching the “Wooyoung being the biggest Jimin fanboy”- video. The older Omega did not register the pups surprise. Instead he got offended by the video in the best world-wide-handsome-fashion.

“Where are the videos of one of my dongsaengs fanboying over me?” he asked agitated.

Soobin suddenly started having a coughing fit and got very very red.

Seonghwa tapped his back with an knowing look on his face.

“What did the other Hyungs bet on?” Soobin hurriedly tried to distract Jin from searching fanboy-videos.

He had been embarrassed enough for one day.

+++

They had only one day and one night in quarantine left, when Taehyun and Wooyoung were late to breakfast.

After the fight-incident they had decided that they would all do good, not to slack of in quarantine, but instead keep a schedule. The BTS-maknaes really tried to fill out their roles as Hyungs. Jungkook did a workout every morning with everyone. Tae gave vocal lessons and Jimin taught everyone contemporary-dance in the evening. And everyday one of the younger boys prepared something different.

“Taehyun entered the bathroom 30 minutes ago” Jimin crunched his face up cutely and looked at the bathroom door suspiciously. Yeonjun puckered his lips in concern and exclaimed “I will go ask him.”

“And what is up with Wooyoung?” Jungkook looked at his watch “He is already 15 minutes late.”

“I will take a look, Hyung” Jongho jumped up swiftly and sprinted to the guestroom that the Ateez-boys used during their stay.

Because TxT just had two members in the flat, they had to use the couch in the living room.

Yeosang was just putting the bedding on that couch away, when Jongho rushed past him. He rubbed the birthmark on his face sleepily. The first days, he had still covered it up with makeup - Too shy to show it to the other Idols. But being crammed together really made for a good bonding-process. And Jungkook sitting him down to paint a portrait as soon as he saw the unique mark, boosted his self-confidence greatly.

Tae had just started helping Yeosang out, when both Yeonjun and Jongho returned with scared looks on their faces.

“What is it?” Tae put the cushion in his hand down.

“Taehyun does not feel so good” Yeonjun answered worriedly.

“Wooyoung his crying and I think he is burning up” Jongho rushed out panicked.

Everybody froze. They all had the same thought. Did the boys get infected? And what would that mean for everybody else?

“Shit” Jungkook cursed – happy that Jin was not around to scold him.

Tae lifted his hands soothingly “We were tested negative every three days. We should not panic.”

They heard small sniff from the bathroom door. Taehyun looked incredibly small standing there in his pyjamas with an extra blanket around his shoulders. “I am sorry, Hyungs” he said.

Jungkook levelled a hard stare at the younger and used his bias-magic to sound especially convincing “Feeling bad is not your fall. Being ill with Corona would also not be.”

Yeonjun wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder “Did you not miss practice on the day of the my party, because you felt ill? You probably just carried some cold with you since then?”

Tae took the matter into hand “Let´s get you situated in Jin-Hyungs bedroom. There you can have a little more quite than out here. And then we will get the doctor.”

Taehyuns eyes got big “I can´t go in there. Isn´t it Jin-Hyungs nest?”

Jungkook lifted Taehyun up to stop further arguments and proceeded to carry him “If you think Jin-Hyung will have a problem with the scent of his pups in there for a few days, you don´t know him very good.”

Jimin stared after the little procession worriedly, when he felt somebody tugging on his oversized sweater. Jongho reminded Jimin a lot of Jungkook in that moment: Both strong Alphas with the best puppy-eyes.

“Actually, Hyung. Wooyoung was asking for you. He did not really want me around. He was really weird.”

Jimin took Jongho words in confused but followed him without complain.

In the guest room Wooyoung lay in bed hugging the doll San had sent him, Shiber. Tear tracks were visibly on his cheeks and Jimin knew that something must be wrong, because Wooyoung always tried to look his best around Jimin.

As soon as the older Omegas scent filled the room Wooyoung stuck his head out of his duvet and lifted his hand towards his Hyung.

Behind the BTS-singer Jongho sniffed the air cautiously. Had Wooyoungs scent intensified?

“Hey” Jimin sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand up to Wooyoungs forehead. He noted that it was a little warm. “What it is, baby?” the older Omega asked.

As soon as Jimin´s hand touched him, Wooyoung shied and his crying quietened down.

“I want San and Seonghwa-Hyung” he suddenly said “I miss them so much. So so much!”

Considering something, Jimin frowned “You want your Omega-mates?”

As an answer Wooyoung shoved his face in Shibers fur. The doll still smelled slightly of citrus.

“Did you want to see me, because I am an Omega too, Wooyoungie?” Jimin asked with more emphasis.

Wooyoung curled an arm around his middle and nodded into Jimins side “Jongho and Yeosang smell so sharp.”

Jimin could not help himself from cooing. He was quite sure, Wooyoung was not suffering from Corona.

The BTS-Omega had seen that behaviour quite often already. From himself. And sometimes Jin-Hyung…But most times, Jin did not use any cuteness but just demanded his Omega-mate by his side in that time of the year.

“Wooyoungie” he asked while gently stroking his hair “Since you put off the suppressants, did you go into heat?”

Wooyoung stiffened under his touch, than he shot up panicked. “Fuck” he exclaimed, only to slap a hand to his mouth in the next second “Sorry, Hyung.”

Jimin winked at him “I won´t tell Seonghwa about your language-slipup.”

“What is going on?” Jongho demanded to know from the door. Yeosang was watching on over his shoulder helplessly.

Jimin cuddled Wooyoung close, so the younger could smell more of his Omega-pheromones.

“Wooyoung is your first Omega going into heat since you ceased of the suppressants?” he asked.

The two boys stared at him shocked. “Heat?!” Jongho squeaked … very manly.

Jimin laughed at the flustered boy “Yeah. You know, the thing we Omegas get once a year…”

When the others just nodded dumbly, he continued “Most Omegas search for the company of their own kind the days before a heat. It is kind of a security measure. When your heat hits, it is easy for an Alpha to overpower us…”

Jongho started growling lightly at the idea of somebody trying to hurt HIS Omega.

“… But other Omegas will keep us from encountering the wrong Alpha” Jimin continued unimpressed “Of course if we are bond to other Omegas, we want to see them the most. I remember one time, when Jin-Hyung was on a fishing trip, when my heat started. I sat in his room and sobbed all over his flannel-hoodies until Namjoon managed to fly him in from wherever he was.”

“But what do we do?” the normally quite laid back Yeosang sounded desperate.

“Don´t worry” Jimin really appreciated Jin-Hyung much more in that moment. He would be happy, as soon as he could be the baby-Omega again “He will still need up to three days to really enter heat. And then he will want you both around a lot. You should call your pack, so they can make preparations. And tell Seonghwa and San to come pick that one up tomorrow. I will stay with him till then.”

Jimin picked up the TV-remote “How about some K-Dramas, Wooyoungie?”

Wooyoung sat up, using his sleeve as a tissue. “That one with Taehyung-Hyung?” he asked hopefully. “Whatever you like” Jimin assured.

“What about the Taehyun-situation?” Jongho asked, but Yeosang´s whack to his shoulder and Jimins sharp gaze made him shut up.

Luckily his already distraught Omega did not hear him.

“Let´s just wait for the doctor” Yeosang murmured.

“You will definitely not remain here without your pack and two strange Alphas in the flat” Jimin assured under his breath.

The rest of the day nobody followed any schedule. Yeonjun forced water and food down Taehyuns throat, who felt a little nauseous.

Jungkook and Tae tried to keep the mood up in the living room.

Yeosang had called Hongjoong and amusedly put his leader on speaker, when Hongjoog started hysterical shouting orders at the other members, as soon as he heart the news about Wooyoungs heat nearing. 

Jongho attempted to ask Jungkook a lot of uncomfortable questions about the best way for an Alpha to treat their Omega in a heat, without being too obvious. Of course Tae – always the shameless one – answered instead of his flustered Alpha.

In the evening the doctor finally appeared. As always he was dressed in protective clothe when he stepped into the dorm.

They all held their breath, when he went into Taehyuns room.

But when he stepped out again, Yeonjun in tow, he held a thump up, because they would not be able to see his positive smile.

“Taehyun-ssi shows no symptoms of Covid-19. If I connect that with the negative test, we just analysed this afternoon of all gentlemen in this flat, you will be free to go tomorrow.”

Everybody sagged in relief. Jongho punched his fist into the air – He might have gotten a little excited by all the talk about his Omega nearing heat.

The next morning, the eight quarantine-members (As they had started to call themselves) stood in front of Jin´s flat. They could not believe that it was finally over.

There were a lot of bows and hugs exchanged. Every single one of them was sure that the three bands had started building a strong friendship in those last weeks.

They would certainly never forget Yeonjuns presentation-party.

***

Despite all their hopes, the virus and all the accompanying regulations did not vanish quickly. Actually it got worse.

In that light, Jin was a little confused when there was a ring on the door to BTS-dorm. He had just gotten home from the practice-room. The only two places, he spent his time right now.

Everybody who should be allowed into the flat, should have a key. Jin sighed.

One of his dongsaengs probably forgot his keys… he suspected Namjoon.

But when he opened the door, there was no person outside. Instead there stood a tiny food-delivery-box in front of him. Had one of the others ordered something to eat, before they came home?

Most delivery-boys left the food in front of the door these days because of the virus.

Shrugging he took the box but halted, when he saw the post-it-note on the top.

_Dear Jin-Hyung,_

_Thank you for soothing our worries and cheering us up with all your great food._

_I know that I am not as good as you at cooking but I hope you will like the little salat I put together as a starter._

_Beomgyu._

Jin opened the box endeared to find a perfectly put together Paksoi-salad. Happily he sat down to eat the unexpected treat, while texting a Thank You to his TxT-dongsaeng.

He had just started, when the doorbell rang again.

Huffing he stood up and made his way to the door. But again, there was nobody he had to chide for interrupting him.

This time the note on the package came from Yeosang.

_Dear Jin-Hyung,_

_BTS-Hyungs told me that you had a phase, when you hated chicken breast. But chicken is just the best food in the world. So I made you fried chicken-wings._

_Thank you so much for letting us stay in your flat._

_Yeosang_

  1. _If you close the door again, there might appear a side-dish from Yunho in a few minutes._



When the BTS-members arrived 30 minutes later, each one of them holding a little desert-treat for their hard working Hyung, they found Jin trying not to cry tears of emotion. There were 13 dishes on the table in front of him. One for each TxT and Ateez- member… And as many Thank You- notes.

He sniffed deeply moved.

Then he fixed Jimin and Namjoon with wet eyes and asked “I just had a perfect meal…But I still have to ask: Will I survive whatever you two tried to cook up for me?”

Jimins tingly laugh filled the room and Namjoon winked at his Head-Omega “Don´t worry, Hyung. We bought ours at your favourite bakery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you already know, I get a lot of inspiration from your critic and ideas. So I am happy for every note you leave me.  
> And because this wasn´t betaed, I am glad for every mistake you find…


End file.
